


1

by kittensandgirls



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Canon Autistic Character, Dialouge Heavy, Echolalia, F/F, Femslash, High School AU, Infodumping, Short, Special Interest, They're Girlfriends btw, Yuri, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensandgirls/pseuds/kittensandgirls
Summary: Some Julia/Abby Cadabby drabble.





	

"'Lia, whatcha reading? Not another book on rabbits, is it?"   
The red haired muppet shook her head, offended. "Nuh-uh, Abby! It's not about rabbits! See?"   
"Uh- ha! You're right! On the cover it looks more like some sort of hamster.   
Julia laughed. "It's not a hamster, silly! It's a Pika. I like them because they're in the same order as hares and rabbits, which is known as Lagomorpha."   
"Lagomorpha". Abby repeated to herself. "Huh! Learn something new every day. Y'know Lia, I'd have to say you sound the cutest when you dump info like that.   
Julia blushed. "Awwww, Abby, stop, you're embarrassing me! You're embarrassing me!"   
"In front of who? Your book?" Abby leaned and gave her girlfriend a tight hug.   
"You know," Julia said, giving Abby a quick kiss on her forehead. "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have girlfriend like you."   
"Ah, God, me neither Lia. Everything meet you that one day on that swingset with Elmo when we were little ass kids. I might even go so far to say I've never felt the same since. Ha, get it felt? Like the material we're made out of?"   
"BOOOOOOO!" Prarie Dawn yelled from the distance.   
"Oh, shut up Prarie, I bet your first pun was lame to!"


End file.
